The 'Spark' Within
by morethanjustausername
Summary: Everything built up, and broke down. In the chaos, I hurt the one person I had ever considered a friend. I really wasn't his fault, none of it was. Through my actions, I nearly killed him an additional two times, and forever changed his life. I broke him, but now I must fix him. But, all I have are these...spare parts.. No Yaoi. T for swearing and violence. Inspired by Zilkenian..
1. The First Mistake

**Okay, this story is a bit dark, I know. I credit all of the inspiration from this story to an artist on DA called '*Zilkenian'. This is inspired by their entry 'The weapon is ready, master'. I suggest you look it up to see where this story is going. I need at least 5 reviews to continue this.**

* * *

_~Prolouge~_

Everything was building up, building up, breaking down. Untill it just...

Broke.

It shattered, and everything that I had been holding out on came out to the surface.

So I strangled him.

I strangled 2D, my vocalist, and the only person I had come to call a friend.

It wasn't really his fault, he was just the most convenient output for my anger and frustrations. He had a skinny little neck, and he wasn't strong enough to fight me off. I knew he would scream, I knew he cry.

He had a strong voice that broke through my iron-grip on his throat, and tears erupted from his big black eyes. He tried to pull my hands off of his throat, and even kicked at me. At any other point in my life, I would have beat the tar out of him for that, but if I had done that now, I would have ended up killing him.

Although that may have been the lesser of two evils.

* * *

We were making a movie, but it's beginning was undecided. I suggested that we shout out any idea that came to our heads. That was ten minutes and about 50 of 2D's stupid suggestions ago.

"Maybe we can start from now, and work our way back!" Noodle piped up, interrupting another one of 2D's ideas.

"Noodle, love. I hate to burst yer bubble, but that sounds like something the dullard would think of."

2D glared at me, or I think he did. I mean, he doesn't have irises or pupils, so it's sorta hard to tell.

"Ow a'bou' from a monkee's po'nt of view?"

"Yo, how 'bout we start with-"

"Maybe we could-"

"How 'bout-"

"Wha' a'bou' a-"

My eyebrow twitched a bit. All these stupid suggestions! I didn't even hear them all and I wanted to strangle someone! My patience was wearing thin.

"Ow a'bou' we make cat's tell t'e story?"

That was the last straw. I stood up in my chair quickly, knocking it over. The dingy hotel room went silent.

"Yew people are the the stupidest lot I have ever seen! THAT IS IT! I AM DONE WITH ALL OF YEW! This is over, we are over, IT IS ALL OVER! Just leave!" I exploded.

You could have heard a pin drop, even on the stained carpet we were standing on.

"But Murhdoc..." 2D started.

That was the last molecule of the last straw.

I briskly walked over to him, and punched him right in the mouth. Before Russel or Noodle even had time to blink I had the frightened singer pinned against the wall, my hands closing around his throat. He coughed and choked, begging for me to stop, but the more I looked at his damaged face, the harder I crushed his windpipe. It seemed that Russel and Noodle were too shocked to even move, as horrified expressions had taken over their faces.

2D's mouth was bleeding profusely, and it dripped down his chin on to my hands. His blood...was on my hands..

His rasped breathing had turned into strangled choking. The strangled choking turned in to a fifteen year-old drowning in his own blood. His kicking and struggling stopped abruptly. His eyes rolled back, and he fell limp against my hand.

At that moment, Noodle and Russel snapped out of their daze and bolted towards us. Russel pried my hands off of 2D's now-bruised throat and slammed me on the floor. Noodle however, was kneeling on the ground beside 2D, trying desperately to wake him up. I watched them while Russ yelled at my face. I wasn't actually listening to him, but I could hear Noodles frightened pleads for 2D to wake up.

She put he fingers to his wrist, then shot them to his neck. She paused for a moment, a panicked expression on her face.

"T-Toochie..? TOOCHIE!" Noodle yelled.

She flipped him on his back and started pumping his chest. Now, I am a certified doctor (ask Mexico), but it didn't take that to know he wasn't breathing. Cold realization of what I had done seeped in.

2D just lied there, unmoving and limp while Noodle tried to revive him. He was only fifteen, for Satan's sake! Noodle had stopped pumping his chest, and had her fist poised in the air. She seemed to be aiming for a certain spot on his torso, which I knew from experience was the last chance for someone who was not breathing. She slammed her fist down with a-

**THUMP!**

2D bolted upright and gasped, his eyes completely white. He coughed a few times and most of the colour returned to his face. Ugly purple bruises were scattered along is neck, and wet tears trailed down his face. He has grasping his neck and taking deep, needy breaths while Noodle hugged him and cried.

"N-Noodle.." he rasped.

His eyes filled up with tears and he fell in to a coughing fit, each cough sounding worse and worse.

"T-Touchie! We need to take you to a hospital!" the japanese woman said, sounding relieved.

"N-N-no...I-I j-jus' w-wanna g-go h-h-home...P-please...N-noodle.." 2D said, struggling to talk and breathe at the same time.

"But-" Noodle stated, only to be cut off by the pleading look 2D gave her.

"H-hai.." she said.

2D strained to stand up, but the stress on his body would not let him. He was quickly reduced to a fit that ended with him couching up blood.

"I-I'm f-fine." he insisted, obviously holding back some coughs.

"C-Can you 'elp me stand up?" 2D questioned.

Noodle looked at Russel, who kicked my shin and walked over to her.

"On the count of three. 2D, are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded. Russel and Noodle bent down and grabbed 2D's arms, before counting aloud.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!" Noodle said, and they quickly helped 2D up.

Now, being the certified doctor that I am, I immediately saw the flaw in their plan. I took a step towards the trio, prepared for what was to happen next.

"U-uuhhh.." 2D moaned, and collapsed.

He would have hit the floor, if I had not caught him, but to be fair, I saw it coming. Noodle and Russel shouldn't have even moved him in the first place, but that was not the only problem. 2D had just stopped breathing for a full three minutes, and experienced traumatic stress to his collarbone! If that wasn't enough (which it was), 2D was pulled up too quickly, and got a headrush. All these factors had combined and hit him full force, which his body responded to by blacking out.

Noodle and Russel stared at me for a full five seconds, before the yelling started.

"MURDOC NICCALS, YOU BASTERD! PUT HIM DOWN!" Noodle shouted.

I felt 2D flinch in my arms.

"YA! YO CRACKER ASS HAS CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY!" Russel shouted, clenching his large fists.

2D had taken to trembling against my chest, where he was being hed up solely by my arm. I glanced down at him. His messy blue hair covered most of his face, but I could clearly see tears streaming down his face, the blood dripping down his chin, and the horrid bruises forming on his mouth and neck.

I adjusted my arm so it was hooked under his arms, and bent down, grabbing under his knees. I picked him up and walked right past the drummer and guitarist, right out the door into the dimly lit hallway. I turned briefly, and kicked the door hard enough for the door to close and the deadbolt to slide into place.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard the angry shouts of my band members, and pounding on the door. By the time I was at the end of the hallway, the pounding had stopped, most likely because they were calling room service to unlock the door. I turned a corner into another hallway that led to the main office. I heard some angry thumping down the hall, so I quickened my pace to a run. I turned into the lobby and spied the door. I heard the manager ask me if we were checking out, but I ignored him and kicked the door open.

I bolted out into the rain, ignoring the now-angry shouts of the manager. The rain quickly soaked 2D's azure hair, while the grease in my own seemed to almost repel the moisture. My train of thought was quickly interrupted by dual angry shouts from the door. I ran across the wet pavement to my Winnebago, which was parked conveniently close to the hotel.

I shifted 2D into one arm and dug around for the key with my free hand. Finding it in my pocket, I quickly shoved it into the lock and turned it, forcing the plastic door open. I tugged the key out before closing the door and locking it.

"Murdoc! What is wrong with you? Get out here!" came Noodle's shrill voice through the door.

I ignored her and stepped over broken beer bottles and women's clothing to my bed, which I carefully laid 2D on. I stalked to the driver's seat, still ignoring the shrill shouts of Noodle and Russel.

Starting up the vehicle, I prayed to Satan that 2D would forgive me, then I prayed he never would.

I don't deserve it.

* * *

_~I'll wait to be forgiven, maybe I never will. My star has left me, to take the bitter pill. That shattered feeling where the cause of it's a lesson learned...~_

* * *

**Well...did you like it? I plan on having a song quote at the end of each chapter, and announcing who named the song it is from in the top A/N! Tell me the song, along with what you thought of each chapter, and I will acknowledge you in the A/N! Did ya like the darkness?**


	2. The Second Mistake

**Congrats to Eiko Panda who guessed the song first! And doodlekiss, it's okay, I forgive you! You also correctly guessed the song! Good job! If anyone can think of a better summary for this fic, do tell me! The weirdest thing happened too, I wrote chapter 1, with all the violence and then I wrote the first chapter to Ice is Nice, with all the humor! Well, it sure weirded _me_ out.**

* * *

The drive back to KONG was filled with white noise. Noise that was existant, but not heard. The door creaking, alcohol bottles clinking, the AC whirring. It was like an unheard melody. Creak, clink, whirr. Creak, clink, whirr. Creak, clink, whirr. The whitenoise faded into the background, a soundtrack to a rainy drive in the dark. My hands tightened around the wheel, moisture collecting in my palms. I removed one hand to wipe it roughly on my jeans, then put it back on the wheel and repeated the process with my other hand. The highway was empty, just a stretch of pavement with a lone driver.

I was driving back to KONG in a slight attempt to make things better, even though I knew it was impossible. I really went overboard this time, I really went to far, even for me. I had always thought of strangling 2D, but I had never really _thought_ of strangling 2D. For once in my life, I regretted something, and the acception of that regret made way for all the regret I should have felt for all of the other crap I had put 2D through all of the years I had known him. There was a lot.

I watched 2D through the rear view, confiriming he was still breathing. There was no reason he wouldn't have been, but it gave me a bit of undeserved piece of mind to check. My eyes drifted back to the road. The streetlights whizzed by, giving insight to the speed I was going. A quiet groan from 2D snapped my attention back to the rear view mirror. I saw him roll over and cough a bit, before pushing himself up in my bed. He cracked open his eyes and looked around, his gaze trailing around until it came to me.

"M-Merdock-k...?" he choked out, his voice sounding raspy and dry.

I immediately pulled over to the grassy shoulder of the road, and turned the Winnebago off. I got off of the padded drivers' seat and turned around to face him. He looked at me oddly, and cringed when I sat on the bed next to him.

"2D, I-" I started to apologise, then I caught the look on his face.

It was blank, like a sheet of ashen paper.

"2D?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

Was he in shock? I crawled a bit closer to him, and waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes weakly followed, then came to rest on me.

"Can yew please say something?" I asked him "Anything?"

"Owwwie..." he mumbled.

I let out a whoosh of air. He was distant, but aware enough to be a twit. He coughed a bit into his sleeve.

"How many fingers?" I asked him, holding up three of the aforementioned appendage.

"Mmmm...none." he answered simply.

Another coughing fit wracked 2D's thin frame, and he came out of it looking a bit dazed.

"Muuuudsy," he said, looking around "Am I in yah Win-ehy-baye-goh? I fought i' smeweld wo'se t'an-t'an 'dis!" he said loopily.

Woah. This was wierd, even for 2D. Is he on medication? Oh, right.. he is. Then... was he off of his medication?

"2D, can you tell me...uhh... about your zombie movies?" I asked him.

He paused, then put a hand to his bruised neck. He cringed a bit, and his loopy smile waned, but he continued to hold his neck.

"_Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum. Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso. Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic. Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic."_ he sang randomly.

That wasn't even in english! I seriously had _no_ idea he even knew any foreign languages, let alone was even able to pronounce them!

"What, what was that?" I asked.

"NUUUUUUUUMA YAAAAAY~" he shouted, then brought his other hand to his throat.

He made a bit of a choking sound, then nearly coughed up a lung. He groaned, than looked at me with pleading eyes.

"D-Do yew 'ave me piwls?" he asked warily.

I knew it! Note to self: force feed 2D his pills every time you see him. Luckly, I had been getting in the habit of swiping 2D's pills to stave off the near-constant hangovers I had. Taking just one nearly knocks me out, and somehow 2D manages to take five and still stand up! I know I'm not really one to talk about substance abuse, but this is just ridicules!

I pushed up off the bed and strode to the little bathroom beside the drivers seat. I turned sideways to enter the dank little room, nearly catching my shoulder on a stray nail. I tugged the cracked glass medicine cabinet open and rooted around for one of 2D's precious pill bottles. Not finding them, I ducked down into te cupboard underneath the sink and rooted around in there. Still having no luck, I walked out (succeeding on scraping my shoulder on the nail this time) back into the bedroom area of the Winnebago.

I picked up a few pairs of my jeans and rooted through the pockets, finally finding a full bottle in a pair with a questionable stain on them. I read the label on the side of the bottle to find the recommended dosage.

_"Take 1 pill every 18 hours to relieve headaches and migraines. Do NOT take over recommended dosage, if overdose occurs, DO NOT induce vomiting, call poison control immediately. Toll free: 1-675-888-9876. To refill prescription, please contact Crawley Pharmasudicals, 27367 Hawlington way."_

Oh.

"Err... how many of these do you usually take?" I asked him.

"Uuughh... fou' or tha' numbah tha' comes be-fouh seeks'.."

Than number that comes before six? Really 2D? I tapped three pills out of the bottle, meeting 2D's and the bottle's demands halfway. I shoved the bottle into my pocket and walked back to 2D. He had one of his legs dangling off the side and the other one propped up on his knee. His fingers were tangled in his hair, and he was tugging on it lightly.

He heard me coming and looked up at me imploringly. He detangled on of his hands from his hair, and held it- no, dangled it out at me, silently asking for the medication I held from him.

"One question. When was the last time you had any of these?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sins' we wer' comin' up wif' t'ose move'e ideas. Tha' piwls awe'ees mak' me 'ead fuzzy, sew I didn' tak' 'em so I coul' 'elp yew wif' tha' moov'ey..."

So he didn't take his pills...so he could help me? Well, that makes me feel sorta awful! 2D's arm fell back down on his lap, and he had obviously given up waiting for me to give him his pills.

"Open yer mouth." I commanded.

"Wha? Why?" 2D asked, seeming a bit taken back.

I didn't really want him to know I was cutting down his dosage, so I took to lying.

"Uhh... So I can err...make sure yew don't drop 'em! Yeah, that's it.."

He gave me a questionable look, but opened his mouth anyway. I carefully flicked them into his mouth, and he swallowed them dry. Blech. I could never do that, I mean, that gross chalky taste always gets stuck in my throat!

"Fank yew..." 2D said quietly.

I grunted my approval.

"Murdoc... can we... go 'ome? Pwease?"

"Sure, 2D. Sure."

"Murdoc?"

"Yeah?"

"Is tha' band... re'ey ovah?"

"...Yeah..."

"Oh." he said, sounding a bit sad.

"Lye back down, I'll give ya a wake when we get there." I said as gently as a Satanist possibly can.

"Mmkay..." he said wearily, and lied down on my bed.

My bed.. he was on my bed... That's so wierd..

* * *

_~There's a monkey in the jungle, watching a vapour trail. He's caught up in a conflict between his brain and his tail~_

* * *

**ERNK! Haha had to say it! Mudsy said the ernk wooooooord! Well, the next chapter is super duper important, so y'all better have the reviews roooooooooooollllllling in! Mmmmm... So imma say that I need AT least 5 reviews, but more would be the shizney! Did this chapter have too much diolouge?**

**Guess the song correctly, and wiiiiiin! **

**(Prizes include nothing, diddly-squat, and nada)**


End file.
